


Rainbow Factory AU

by DarrowFire15



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Rainbow Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowFire15/pseuds/DarrowFire15
Summary: Warning! This is an AU inspired by the MLP creepypasta "The Rainbow Factory". There will be gore in this!





	Rainbow Factory AU

“No! Please! I can’t die like this! Somebody help! AAAA-” 

The scream echoed throughout the facility as the Device plunged a knife into their chest. One of the workers flinched at the sight, but the others were silent. A figure standing next to the device watched as all of the colors drained from the prisoner, from the hair down to the eyes. His face and eyes are the last things anyone would ever see, empty along with their sanity. Over his mouth was a grey gas mask with a blue splotch on the right side. It stopped just under his eyes. Screams dissipated to nothing and the person hung their head. 

“Alright, that’s the last one. Take this to the torches for lighting. Disperse!” he commands. Workers take the now lifeless body off the shackles that held them and dragged them away. The same figure walks off and pulls the mask off of his face. Now in brighter lighting, his appearance is clearer. His right eye was turning a pale blue and tired lines adorned themselves under both since working in the factory. 

A black shirt was worn on his body with a white coat that sat on his shoulders and stopped past his knees. Its end on the left side along with the left elbow had been stained red. Red stained bangs fell over his eyes and a small section of the hair on the back was stained purple. All spots were splattered so continuously that no amount of soap could scrub them out. Brown pants and black boots were on his legs and feet. 

“B-092! The boss says you’re needed in his office. Didn’t sound very happy, if you ask me,” a worker exclaims. He nods and walks through the halls to the main office. Upon walking in, his eyes adjust to the sunlight shining into the room. Menacingly tall, he looks at the worker and takes a seat in his chair. Two horns protruded from his forehead and a pair of scaled wings from his back. Alongside them was a red tail with a sharp grey tip.

“You request me, sir?” 

“Take a seat,” he commands. Once doing so, Levi leans forward with his hands folded. Long brown bangs obscured the view of his right eye.

“Is there something wrong, sir?”

“Yes, we have another batch of workers coming in today and I need you to explain their job on the lower level. Make sure they  _ know _ how to work everything. A-146 didn’t do a good job last time and had his time on the Device. I know how efficient you can work, so the job is now assigned to you in exchange for Device cleaning, which will be assigned to B-724,” he explains. B-092 nods at his instructions and shakes Levi’s hand. One job to another wasn’t uncommon for him. 

“And one other thing, you dropped these yesterday,” he adds, placing a pair of square-shaped sunglasses in front of him. They’re snatched off the table and held behind his back as he leaves. Down the hall and into his quarters, he looks at the sunglasses in confusion. Ceiling lights shone off the black glass and silver rim.

“What’s that?” a voice asks. Looking up, he sees his roommate walk in and goes to sit on his bed. Black messy hair with specks of orange and teal in it stuck on his head. Clothes were no different, having giant indigo spots on the shirt, pants, and shoes. 

“Greetings, C-920. Our boss has found these somewhere in the facility”. He holds out the sunglasses and C-920 freezes. Shaking his head after, he changes out of his work clothes and into more casual ones. 

“You still hold onto those? Ben- er, B-092, that happened years ago”. The name triggers something in his mind. A group of six(6) people sitting together, smiling and laughing. Faces were blurred and voices were distorted. Shaking it away, a new question pops up.

“Pardon me, but what happened years ago?” 

“Oh yeah, forgot you took those pills. Nevermind that”. 

“Did they belong to someone of importance?”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t remember him even if I gave a description”. He tilts his head to the side but shakes it off. The sunglasses are placed in his nightstand drawer before he leaves for the new workers. He walks through a door onto a balcony where the group of new workers stood below. Many of them looked on with fear, eyeing the many machines that stood before them. Scanning the crowd, he notices a group of six(6) individuals grouped in the back. All seemed familiar, but none could be recognizable through his perspective. He walks down the metal steps onto their level. 

“Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, New Workers!” his voice echoed within the room, “You’re here because you’ve proven to the public that you’re fit to be alive. I am here to explain the machines you’ll be working on, starting with the burner. There are about eight(8) of these with a lever controlling two(2) of each. You take the lever and pull down, fueling the flame to burn as much as possible”. Doing as he had instructed, B-092 takes one of the levers and pulls it down with ease. The flames in two nearby furnaces light up, illuminating the remains of the dead. One of the new workers scream and another began to sprint to the exit. 

“Stop him”. Two security workers ran to the one at the exit and seized him by the arms. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he whispers in his ear. They hold him until B-092 finishes explaining the other machines. 

“The last machine we have is one of the six(6) Devices that help us create colors. The one you’re seeing is the oldest here, thus staying in the lower level. We even have a volunteer to demonstrate how it operates”. The security workers took the new worker and hang him up by the shackles. His scared expression seemed to spread to the other new workers as the Device lowers down. B-092 walks to a control panel and presses a few buttons. The Device revealed a sharp knife aiming at his chest. After pulling a smaller lever, the knife plunges itself into the chest of the new worker. 

“AAAA!” his screams echoed in the room as all of his colors disappeared. The six(6) people grouped in the back shielded their eyes at the sight. 

“This is what happens if any of you ever go against the Factory and its rules. Stay on task, keep everything secret from the outside world. Is that clear?” he asks loudly. All but two new workers replied with a firm, yet shaky “Yes” before being escorted out of the room. His gaze still fell on the six(6) people in the back as they walk out. C-920 stands next to him and his eyes widen when he sees the group leave. 

“It can’t be,” he mutters. B-092 looks at him but brushes it off. He walks back up the metal steps to the balcony and exits the room, sighing. He began to walk down the hallway, the silence ringing loudly in his ears. The only other sound was his footfalls onto the tile. It was a habit of walking the halls aimlessly for some time now. If there was anything important to do, he would go to the location, but for the time being, he would wander the hallways. They were quiet compared to the machines and workers in the building, making the moments blissful. He’s done this as far as he can remember, memorizing every twist and turn they make. 

It had only been 45 minutes of walking the halls when the sound of rushed footsteps approached and a tired voice speaks up from behind him.

“Ben?” B-092 looks back to see one of the people from the group. He had blue skin with dark blue hair and a yellow-green nose. He dawned on a yellow shirt, a blue hat, jeans, and brown sandals. Over his eyes were sunglasses with black glass and a silver rim. The man seemed familiar, but he could remember nothing about him. He smiles in relief. 

“What do you request?” B-092 asks. The man sighs and walks closer with his arms out. B-092 puts up his fists and steps back with uncertainty. The stranger sees this and stops in his tracks. 

“What are you doing?” B-092 lowers his fists and holds them behind his back. He turns around again and continues on his way. The stranger follows behind, trying to talk to him. 

“What happened to your eye?"

“Nothing happened”.

“Well, something happened”.

“Please leave me be”.

“I won’t. Tell me, Ben”.

“I do not know what you speak of”.

“I thought you dropped the formal talk years ago”.

“Leave me alone”.

“Ben, this isn’t you”.

“I do not know of this ‘Ben’ person you speak of”. 

“Ben-”

“I am your superior. You will call me B-092. Is that understood?” The man becomes quiet, but nods. B-092 motions for him to follow down the hallway. They arrive at his quarters where, it turns out, the rest of the group was found. C-920 was with them and looked surprised when the two came in.

“Zoot!” the group exclaims as the door slides shut. The girl looks at B-092 and gasps. One of the men with yellow hair notices him also and stands up defensively, squinted eyes turning inward. 

“C-920, what are they doing here?” he asks. C-920 runs a hand through his hair and walks to him.

“You won’t understand or even believe me, but they’re from a different universe. They were sent here on accident and they need to get back home. The only way that can happen is if they go back to where they were thrown in, which is in the basement hallway. They need you to find that hallway to get back,” he explains. B-092 raises an eyebrow. The story seemed ridiculous, almost science fiction. There was no way to prove that this story was true or not. It must be a trick or a game that he should play along with.

“And why should I help them?”

“Ben, I know you don’t remember, but they used to be your friends. All of them”. B-092 looks at the group and shakes his head. He’s never met any of them until now. How can they be his friends if he doesn’t know them? A slight pain forms in his head and he instinctively reaches for a nearby pill bottle. C-920 grabs it first and holds it out of his reach. 

“No, you’re gonna remember everything. No more of these stupid pills,” he says, throwing the bottle in the trash. B-092 held his head as memories rushed back, all of the same people that are currently in the room. Their names became clear along with everything they were before. 

"Yes, I do believe I recall your names," he says, "That is Dr. Teeth, next to him are Floyd Pepper and Janice. You are Animal. Over there are Zoot and Lips. I remember you all". Floyd stands up and takes out a metal baseball bat alongside Animal, who was growling and baring his teeth. Zoot seemed a bit down when he heard his name. 

“How do we know we can trust him now? We just saw him kill an innocent guy!” Janice stands up to calm down Floyd. Animal slowly walks over and nudges his hand. B-092 pats his head calmly. 

“Had it not been for my roommate, I would’ve had you all killed by the machine already,” he states wearily. The group is silent, thinking over everything. If C-920 didn't find them and bring them there, they would’ve been dead. Janice smiles at him.

“There  _ is  _ still some good in you,” she states. 

“Just please promise us that you will not return to this universe”. B-092 holds his hand out in the agreement. No one walks forward but Lips, who shakes his hand. 

“Get us outta here, boy,” he says with a smile on his face. B-092 nods and turns to the rest of the group.

“Alright. I know a shortcut to the basement levels, but we don’t have much time before everyone goes on break. Let’s go”. B-092 grabs the sunglasses from his nightstand before the group hurries out of the room and down the hall to an old fire escape. The staircase led directly to the basement hallways. B-092 began to lead the group to their destination with C-920 next to him. They walk carefully through the twists and turns, surprisingly having no guards. 

“This is a very big facility,” Dr. Teeth comments, looking around. Pipes ran on the ceiling with lights that would occasionally flicker. Small dried blood puddles littered the floor and some of the walls.

“It’s pretty scary too,” Janice adds, hugging herself. Floyd holds her close to him, rubbing her upper arm. The loud grinding of gears fills the air, causing a majority of the group to cover their ears. C-920 and B-092 were unaffected, having heard the loud sounds constantly during their time at the factory. They stop and wait for the sound to stop, seeing the other’s discomfort. 

“What was that?” Animal asks, shaking his head.

“The gears for the oldest Device. That’s how old it is”. They continue on their way, flinching once in a while at loud creaks and gusts of air from pipes. Zoot would occasionally stare at B-092. This wasn’t the Ben he knows and he desperately wants to know how he became this, but there wasn’t enough time to ask questions or have a long explanation. He doubts that he would even remember what happened after seeing those pills and hearing what Harry had said. 

_ Remember, this is a different universe. The real Ben is back home. God, I’m not going to let him go when we come home,  _ Zoot thinks, looking at B-092 again. B-092 notices this and leans to C-920, lowering his voice. 

“Why does he keep looking at me?”

“Why is who looking at you?” B-092 points at Zoot, who was holding onto Animal’s leash. C-920 looks at him and back at his coworker, humming. 

“You two were very close”.

“We were?”

“Yeah. Not as close as you and I, but still close”. 

“How close?”

“Would you believe me if I said that you’re dating?” Lips speaks up from behind them. B-092 doesn’t get to respond when a familiar sound alerts him. He stops the group and looks down one of the crossing hallways. Two(2) guards could be seen walking down it, their guns shining light off of the metal. Panicking, B-092 leads the group into a random room. They all missed the sign that read ‘Danger’ with black letters. Once the two(2) guards passed the room, a sigh waved through the group before the lights inside the room flickered on. 

“What is this room?” C-920 asks. No one responds, still shocked at all the equipment, but more shocked at the giant container filled with liquid and a creature inside. 

“Is that…” Zoot breathes out. Inside the container was an imp-like creature with wires sticking out from everywhere. It seemed to be fueled by some of the colors they create. B-092 looks at the information, shocked at the results. Though the colors are collected for other things, a majority of them fueled the monster in the container. It’s been there since the factory was established. By the statistics, it almost seems ready to be released. 

“What are you doing in here?” Levi asks, his voice echoing throughout the room. The group tenses up and looks behind them. His tail flicked at the ground, looking very angry at them.

“Sir, I-”

“You have been prohibited to enter this room. Now, what are you doing with the new workers?” B-092 is silent and frozen in place. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The group huddles together more, scared yet confident. A quick plan forms in his head as Levi growls. 

“Get away from us, man!” yells Floyd, taking out his metal bat. C-920 is suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground by a worker. A series of colorful language spewed from his mouth as he struggles against the person. Levi stares at B-092 as he steps forward in front of the group with his hands behind him. 

“B-092, take them all to the Device. They are of no use to us anymore. C-920, go back to your quarters,” he commands. B-092 doesn’t move, staring down Levi. He puts on the gas mask, not once breaking eye contact. 

“Sir, I am going to have to reject that order”. 

“And why is that?”

“Because these people are more important than this entire factory!” He runs up and punches Levi in the face, breaking off his right horn. C-920 gets free of the worker’s grasp and leads the group out of the room with B-092 ahead of him. The worker lands on a bundle of wires, disconnecting the imp from their power and losing all progress over the years. The guards that attempted to stop them were taken down by B-092 so the group doesn’t need to mess with them. 

“Get them! I want them all dead!” Levi’s voice rang throughout the factory. B-092 and C-920 lead them to their coordinates, fighting off any other guards.

“Bunsen! Open it up now, we’re ready!” Floyd yells through his device. A portal opens and everyone jumps through one by one. Zoot turns for one last glance at B-092 with a sorrowful look before running through the disappearing portal. B-092 and C-920 watch it fizzle into nothing as Levi and a group of guards surround them. 

“Where are they?” he asks as the guard’s point guns at the two. 

“Gone, sir”. 

“You two(2) are in serious trouble. C-920 will be on probation for a week. As for B-092, you’re going to the Device. Such a shame too. You were one of the better workers around here,” he says unsympathetically. B-092 looked at Levi straight in the eyes and scowled. In seconds, Levi is on the floor with his hand over his eye and guards open fire on them. Once he was back on his feet, they were gone. Somehow slipping away as soon as the chaos started. A good majority of the guards had injured others, two were killed. 

“We gotta get outta here!” C-920 yells, ramming past two other guards. B-092 shoves another guard into a metal claw, where it lifts him and takes him to a machine. He looks ahead, noticing green glowing letters that spelled out ‘Exit’. The flapping of Levi’s wings sounded above, making the duo run faster. C-920 barely missed a fireball at his feet as B-092 charges past one more guard.

“Keep going! I see the exit!” he yells. Levi lands in front of the door, his wings stretched out menacingly and his claws sharp at the tip. He swipes at both of them. C-920 redirects his aim to a boiler, burning his hand. B-092 dodges the claws and instead takes a sharp piece of scrap metal. He swiftly slams it down on his tail, cutting off part of it. Levi screams in agony at both of their attacks, finally distracted enough to run to the door. Once past him, they break down the door and run outside, letting the sun’s rays shine on their faces. 

They were free.


End file.
